


Blue

by SaturnDustCleaner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, Merman Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnDustCleaner/pseuds/SaturnDustCleaner
Summary: Okay so...this is the first wip I actually complete since 2015/16 so I too know that it sucks.But! I needed to write this story I came up with and so I did and my self is satisfied.It's really short but that's because I am still not sure if I want to leave it like that as a silly one-shot or make something more with it?Anyway, enjoy my constipated writing ♥*P.S. I'll attempt to add a summary later when I actually learn how to properly do that*





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so...this is the first wip I actually complete since 2015/16 so I too know that it sucks.  
> But! I needed to write this story I came up with and so I did and my self is satisfied.  
> It's really short but that's because I am still not sure if I want to leave it like that as a silly one-shot or make something more with it?
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my constipated writing ♥
> 
> *P.S. I'll attempt to add a summary later when I actually learn how to properly do that*

Lance always knew he was special. His brothers and his sisters used to constantly tell him. His mother and father with their nurturing scolding. Even his peers when they laughed at him. However, Lance never understood why it was wrong of him to be intrigued by humans while the rest of the merpeople were so afraid of them.

 

So despite everyone’s protests and his mother’s pleading gaze, he left, decided to reside on the land. “At least for a while’’ he told to himself.

 

It’s been less than a month since he settled in a small house by the seaside and it took him less than a week to get used to his legs. He was proud of himself for that, and definitely won the bet with his sister Veronica, who thought he would need double that time. Joke’s on her.

 

Speaking of which, even though he now lived on the shore, he still paid frequent visits to see his family, as the Kingdom of Altea was only an hour’s swim from the coast.

 

Today was one of these days, where he would taste his mother’s home-made kelp pie -his favourite in the summer- she had promised him last time, carefully checking for witnesses, before diving in the salty waters.

 

⃰⃰⃰

When Keith left the foster system two years ago he was both relieved and scared to finally be on his own.

 

It had been intimidating at first in the world of adults, not knowing anything, not knowing where to even start. Now he was proud to say he had managed to keep his job at the local grocery store for almost half a year -it was an accomplishment honestly, he knew himself to be hotheaded and impulsive at times- and had a decent place to stay, one of the few things he owned from his dad.

 

Now, as he said before, he knew that holding his temper wasn’t his best attribute in most cases. So when his old classmates, who he hated as much as they hated him, dared him to swim all the way to Cerberos Cove, known for its dangerous tides that all the locals avoided, Keith should have known better than to accept. However, he knew accomplishing that would shut them up and they’d stop pestering him, so he wouldn’t pass the chance for a quiet life.

 

His classmates were soon a miniature behind him, as he puddled further and further from the shore. They’d probably each head to their homes as they didn’t need to be present, having already given him a waterproof camera to bring back evidence of his feat.

 

_“It’s not too late to retreat Kogane” one of them sneered as he handed him the camera, but Keith had snatched it from his hands and made to the sea, ignoring their howling remarks._

__

He was almost nearing the cove as he made a brief stop to catch his breath, when he felt a slight chill down his spine; the winds had changed. He told himself not to panic, but the sudden downpour gave no room for thought. He __was__  panicking.

 

*  *  *

 

Lance cursed himself the moment his head emerged from the surface and rain whipped on his face. He shouldn’t have stayed that extra hour to play truth or dare with his older siblings, because now he had to take the longer route to his house and his tail was already getting sore.

 

Just as he was about to dive back in, he spotted a figure in the distance, moving against the currents. He had known that most humans weren’t excellent swimmers when the waters weren’t serene, hearing stories about them drowning more often than not. He hoped that this wouldn’t be the case as he moved closer.

 

From this distance it was clear that the person was struggling, distress written all over his face, the waves crushing on him made him gasp for air, his strokes becoming more and more unsteady with each thrust. Lance’s hesitation was only but a moment before he was already by his side, his arms encircling him.

 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, it’s okay” he lulled and the other man only managed to give him a gaze of acknowledgement before shutting his eyes.

 

Lance was quick to steady the dark head against his own shoulder and kicked his tail hard towards the nearest sore, holding onto him tightly.

 

It wasn’t long before he was dragging the unconscious man on the sand, supporting him against a tree for cover. Lance allowed himself a moment to breathe, the extra weight having worn him down.

He took a glance on the man he had just saved, examining his features; if Lance had learned something this whole month on the land was that humans were equally beautiful as merpeople, and this one was no exception, his dark hair framing harmoniously his pale skin.

He carefully brushed his hand on the other’s wet cheek, so as not to wake him. _‘Just to make sure he is okay of course’,_ he convinced himself. Another moment passed and the man started to stir, startling Lance from his impromptu staring. He immediately jerked his hand away and moved further from the man. With one last glimpse behind him he crawled back into the sea.

 

*  *  *

 

 

Keith replayed the events of last evening in his head, as he stored the tins of canned soup on the shelves;

__

_He was battling with the waves, exhausted, begging his muscles to move forward. He didn’t know for how much longer he could take it, the sea relentlessly shoving him back and forth, water hitting his face every time he tried to take a breath. “I can’t do it...I can’t..” he wanted to give up when a pair of hands curled around his torso, a calm voice reassuring him. He had then allowed his fatigue take over him and had blacked out because when he came to, he was on dry sand, the sun set, and the storm had long ceased. He vaguely remembers a pair of blue eyes, the bluest he had ever seen, staring down at him in concern, a warm touch on his face and he was out again. The next moment he jerked awake the warmth was gone. He propped himself up, trying to control his dizziness, when he heard a splashing sound. His head snapped to the sea fast enough to catch a hint of a dark head and a blue tail submerging under the water._

_“Same blue as his eyes” he muttered his mind running wild, trying to explain what he just saw. He shook his head firmly. There was no explanation, there couldn’t be. Mermaids -or a merman in this case- belonged to the imagination of little kids and the stupid fairy tail books. It couldn’t have been one, his tired eyes played tricks on him._

_Keith fixed his gaze on the sea again, the surface undisturbed._

_Yeah, he just needed sleep._

 

His thoughts abruptly came to a halt when he felt a sharp pain on his foot.

 

“Oww! What the hell-”

 

“Oh man sorry! Still struggling with those things.”

 

Keith was ready to snap at the idiot who hit him with his cart, but his jaw dropped the moment their eyes met. That shade of blue has been haunting his mind ever since last night.

 

“Y-You!”

 

*  *  *

 

All colour drained from his face as realization kicked in. He knew he wasn’t particularly lucky, but this was too much of a bad luck even for him. He wasn’t only risking exposing himself, but his species altogether.

 

Lance quickly masked his shock and ignored the man he had saved last night, who was now staring at him as if he was seeing an ancient megalodon.

 

“You are-” he continued but Lance pretended not to hear in hopes that he’ll think he got the wrong person and leave him alone.

 

“Wait!” he called this time and Lance had no choice but to turn his head.

 

“Sorry, you need something?” He had planned to sound casual and indifferent but seeing that the other was taken aback it was safe to assume he had come off as plain rude. That earned him a mental high five.

 

“You saved me yesterday...” His gaze kept darting between Lance’s legs and his eyes. Uh oh. Bad news. He couldn’t have seen his fins, could he? “so uhm, I wanted to th-”

 

Lance jerked his head forward pushing his cart away, his voice rising suspiciously high “Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.”

 

He could feel the other’s stare piercing the back of his head but he didn’t stop and to his relief he wasn’t followed.

 

Lance always knew he was special. No one could fuck up the way he did.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess you made it till the end? It wasn't a long journey but still, wow thank you


End file.
